Better Is One Day
by xXSaSuHiNaXx
Summary: When Genkai had sensed a strong and unfamiliar aura enter her land and went to see what it was, she had expected to come across some kind of demon or powerful human, not a half-dead girl sitting on the ground and leaning on a tree, with what looked like branches sticking out of her front.
1. Girl in the Woods!

**Hello there! xXSaSuHiNaXx here with a new crossover! I know, I know, you're probably all wondering 'What the hell is she doing putting up a new story when she has others that she needs to work on?!' And yes, I agree with you completely that I shouldn't be working on this but my other ones, seeing as how I'm also late on updating them. But I just couldn't help it! My mind just wouldn't leave me alone with this and kept pestering me, demanding I work on this! And whenever I tried ignoring my mind and working on my other stories it's all like, 'Like hell I'll let you work on that! I said I want you to work on this and I won't let you do anything else!'**

***Sigh***

**So now I'm putting this up and hoping that my mind would leave me alone long enough for me to work on my other stories. I'm hoping that this will satisfy it.**

**Anyway, onto the story. And sorry if the characters may be OOC. This is my first time using YYH characters so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shown brightly in the evening sky, spreading its warmth and light to all it touched. Leaves rustled as a soft wind passed by, shaking the leaves lightly. The only other sound made were the chirps of the birds, who flew in the air jollily.

A lone girl sat leaning on one of the many trees surrounding her, the tree doing nothing to block out the sun as its radiant light fell upon the girl, making her look almost angelic. The midnight blue locks shown in the light, appearing a couple of shades lighter than its color. Her eyes were closed and her long back eyelashes gently brushed her cheeks, while her plump lips were parted slightly, just enough to let soft, easy breaths out. She doned a green flak jacket over the standard attire of her home.

If anyone had seen the girl, they would have assumed her dead because of her gorey appearance. Blood stained the blunette's front, so much so that it covered the green jacket's torn front and painted it red, while some more of the red sticky liquid, which was dry by now, stuck to the side of her mouth and down it to the chin. Three branches stuck out of the girl's front, two in the stomach and one near the heart.

The girl winced as she began to gain consciousness. Her eyelids rose up, revealing pupil-less looking milky eyes. The burning from the light caused the girl to quickly close her eyes, before she slowly opened them up again, blinking a few times as she got used the the light. She moved her head (which was bent to the right) and looked through half-lidded eyes at the trees.

Hinata blinked her eyes and continued to stare straight ahead. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours, her mind blank and body racked with pain. It was only when there was a rustling noise did the girl give any other reaction.

The blunette turned her head ever so slightly, not wanting to cause herself any more pain, and looked as best she could to the source. A woman who looked to be about seventy years old stood to Hinata's right with a look of shock. She had shoulder-length pinkish gray hair and brown eyes, wearing a red tunic with indigo trimmings over a white full-body training suit. On her feet were periwinkle Chinese style flats.

* * *

When Genkai had sensed a strong and unfamiliar aura enter her land and went to see what it was, she had expected to come across some kind of demon or powerful human, not a half-dead girl sitting on the ground and leaning on a tree, with what looked like branches sticking out of her front.

At first, Genkai had thought that she was dead, but when the girl had moved her head and looked at the old woman as much as she could in her condition, she was proven wrong. Either the girl had a strong will or she was not what she appeared to be, because any normal human would have been dead in a matter of minutes from wounds like those. Heck, even a demon would have died from those wounds if they were not treated right away.

This _human_ girl, though looking like she would die any second, was still very much alive. Her reiki was still strong and going, encasing the girl protectively and seeming to be trying to heal her. Which made the woman wonder, just who was this girl?

Genkai forced the thoughts to the back of her head when she saw the blunette's eyes close and her body falling down. The pinkette raced over to the girl and caught her in just the nick of time.

The old woman held the girl's upper body up with her left arm, not wanting to put her on her stomach or back for fear of moving the branches and widening the wounds, while observing the wounds.

It seemed that two of the branches were pierced through her stomach, while the other one was just away from the heart. While she might be alive right now, it wouldn't take long until she was no more. If her reiki was really trying to heal her, then it would be best if she got the branches out of her as soon as she could.

"This is going to hurt." Genkai was just glad that the girl was unconscious because what she was about to do would bring immense pain to the injured girl. The girl at least wouldn't be conscious for this.

As quickly and as carefully as she could, Genkai began pulling out the piece of tree near the girl's heart. Blood gushed out from the blunette's back and trailed along the branch and her back and fell to the ground, the girl moaning in pain. As Genkai pulled out the branch, more blood flowed from the injured girl's chest, but the old woman didn't pay attention to it as she quickly moved to pull out the other ones.

If the pinkette wished to save the girl, then she would have to remove the branches and heal her wounds as quickly as she could. It wouldn't do to have the almost dead girl die of blood loss or finally succume to the injuries

Once the branches were removed, Genkai laid the girl down on the ground gently and hovered her hands above the unconscious girl. Electric-like yellow reiki shot out of the pinkette's hands and into the blunette's, surrounding the sleeping girl's body and working together with the girl's own reiki in healing her.

It was slower than Genkai would have liked, but much faster than she would have thought it would take, but the wounds finally stopped bleeding and were almost all healed.

The pinkette huffed, taking a deep breath and then letting it out. That took out a lot more than she had thought it would.

The wounds were healed for the most, so the girl would live, but still bad enough that it wouldn't take too much to reopen the wounds. It would be best if she got them bandaged. And though Genkai was not tired and hadn't used a lot of energy, it was still the best that she could do for the girl.

And that she didn't mind. Because really, Genkai didn't know anything at all about the girl and so she was not deemed as 'safe'. If the girl was an enemy, then her injuries would give the pinkette the advantage. The chance of her being the enemy was at best 50/50, she guessed

Genkai hoisted the blunette up and onto her back, carrying her in piggyback. This would be an impossible task for any normal old woman. But luckily for her, she wasn't normal, so she could do this.

With the girl on her back, Genkai trekked back to her temple.

* * *

It had been two days since Genkai had found the young blue haired teen in her forest, and the girl had yet to wake up. It slightly worried her, but she knew that she shouldn't be. The girl was in bad shape when she found her and even with the healing she performed, the girl still needed plenty of rest to fully recover. By the time Genkai had gotten to her temple, the girl's reiki was almost fully gone. She guessed that it was probably from trying to heal the girl.

But still, even Kuwabara, who had broken most of his bones and used lots of his reiki, had been able to get up minutes after she had healed him, yet this girl, even if the injuries were different, had yet to awaken.

It still amazed the old master at how the girl was even able to survive such blows; any normal person would have died within minutes, if not seconds. When Genkai was cleaning the girl up so that she could apply some ointment and bandage her up, she saw that the blood was quite old, maybe about an hour old. To think that the blunette was able to survive for that long! She had to admit, the girl was quite something.

Genkai slid open the shoji door to the room the girl occupied open and walked inside. The teen, who Genkai still didn't know the name of, lay on a futon in the middle of the room, looking less paler and much more healthier than two days ago. She walked over to the sleeping girl and knelt down beside her, to her right. Pulling the blanket back, Genkai brought her hands over to the girl's chest and began undoing the bandages so she could replace them with new ones.

To think that a girl so young, probably not even eighteen yet, had been dealt such blows. She was a human and a young one at that, yet she had appeared in Genkai's land looking dead. Which made the old woman wonder, what exactly caused these injuries? Who could do something like that to someone so young?

To be impaled with branches and left to die out in the woods was quite gruesome. Being hit by a sword hurts, but being hit by something as dull as a branch would hurt even more. And add in the fact that a branch is thicker than a knife and sword, now that was unbearable. Not to mention that the girl was left all alone in the woods, where any animal or youkai who had wondered by could get her.

Genkai got out the ointment and gathered some in her fingers, before applying it onto the wounds. Once that was finished, she got out new bandages and began bandaging her back up.

The pinkette frowned. Just what in the world happened to this girl? From the girl's get-up, she could assume that the girl was a fighter. But the girl looked so young and, well... fragile, even innocent, like she couldn't even hurt a fly. Though her reiki and her outfit told a different story.

Her reiki, while still not fully recovered, was quite immense, just as immense as Yusuke's, if not more. Her hands were soft, but Genkai could see faint scars on them, telling of her time fighting. The girl's outfit looked like that of a ninja's, though with a flak jacket. And underneath the long-sleeved shirt, the girl wore mesh armour.

Was the girl in a war?

No, that couldn't be likely. As far as Genkai knew, there were no wars going on anywhere near or in the country, so the girl couldn't have been in one. So the question remains, just what exactly happened to this girl? And what was she involved in?

Genkai's eyes widened a fraction and her mouth formed an 'o' as she felt the girl stir, stopping herself momentarily in tying the bandages. She closed her mouth and looked over at the finally conscious girl as she finished the bandaging. "You're awake, I see."

The girl opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light. Once she was, she slowly turned her head to look at Genkai, her eyes holding confusion and some fear. "W... where a-am I?" the girl asked in a voice that seemed too gentle to belong to a fighter.

Genkai blinked, staring at the girl in surprise, though she may not show it. _She's blind?_ Genkai thought. Well that sure was a surprise. Maybe she was wrong about the girl being a fighter and that she only wore what she did because she liked it or something? Because really, a blind girl this young with a voice that gentle could never be a fighter, could she?

And her eyes, though hard to see because of them being almost fully white but with a tinge of lavender, held so much gentleness and care, definitely something that a fighter did not possess.

"You're at my temple. I found you out in the forest and carried you back here, where I healed you," Genkai replied calmly, coming out of her daze.

"F... forest?" the girl mumbled so low that Genkai almost didn't catch it.

"That's right," the old woman nodded, "I found you in the forest covered in blood and branches sticking out of stomach and chest. You should be glad, if I hadn't found you then you would have most likely died from the severity of your wounds."

"A-Arigatou," Hinata thanked, her voice just above a whisper.

It was quiet as Genkai picked up the old bandages and the ointment she used and stood up. The pinkette turned to look at the girl, finding her staring up at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing ever, before turning around and walking over to the door. "I'll be right back," she told the blunette before disappearing through the door.

* * *

Hinata gave a slight nod to the old woman when she told her that she would be back, though her gaze never left the ceiling. The blunette was confused; what exactly happened to her? She didn't know. Every time she tried to think back, her mind always came up blank. She just couldn't remember.

But that wasn't the only thing that she couldn't remember. _Who... who am I?_ Hinata wondered.

What was her name? She should at least know that much, right? So why? Why couldn't she remember even that? Maybe... she didn't have a name? No, that was one thing that she did know. She did have a name but, what was it?

The door slid open and in came the woman from earlier. Snapped out of her thoughts by the sound, Hinata slowly moved her head to the side to look at the woman who had helped her.

"How are you feeling?" the pinkette asked.

"I..." Hinata paused, not sure how to answer that question.

How was she feeling? Well, if anything was for certain, it was that she was confused. But she didn't think that that was what the woman meant. The old woman was probably asking if she hurt or something. Which made the blunette finally take notice of her condition.

Hinata's right index finger twitched, telling the girl that it could move. She clenched her hand into a fist and then unclenched it, before clenching it once again and so forth for a couple of seconds, noticing that she felt no pain. She did the same with the other hand, but found that it didn't hurt either.

Next, the blunette lifted her right hand up into the air and in front of her face. There was only a slight ache, but she figured that that was probably from not haven moved for a while. So other then that, it seemed that she was fine.

"I-I'm feeling alright," Hinata finally replied, putting her hand back down onto the blanket that was over her.

"That's good." The old woman closed the door behind her and walked over to where Hinata lay and sat at her side. The pinkette put down what she was carrying and turned to the blunette, a very faint smile on her lips.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

Hinata frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. That's exactly what she was trying to figure out a the moment. She knew that she was almost there, it was right at the tip of her tongue, but she still just couldn't get it. What was it? What was her name? She had it, it was right there.

After a couple of seconds of complete silence, Hinata turned her head back to the old woman and gave her a small smile. "H-Hinata," the blunette answered.

"Hinata, huh? That's a nice name. Anyway, my name is Genkai. It's nice to meet you," the old woman introduced herself.

"Y... you too," Hinata said back.

Genkai nodded, before looking back at what she had in her hand. She unfolded the cloth and raised it up in front of her, inspecting it. She looked over to Hinata, before looking back at the cloth, and then lowering the cloth and refolding it.

"Here," the pinkette handed Hinata the now-folded cloth, along with something else, "wear this."

Hinata slowly sat up, as to not agitate her wounds, and took the clothing from the woman. She put it in her lap and took the cloth on the top, unfolding it and looking at the material. She couldn't help the blush that crept to her face as she finally took notice of the fact that she only had bandages covering her front, and that the cloth was a red strap shirt, which, by the looks of it, would probably be tight against her figure.

"Sorry, but that was the only thing I had that was close to fitting you. It'll most likely be..." the pinkette looked at the Hyuga's chest, "tight, but it's better than nothing."

"A-Arigatou," Hinata thanked, giving the old woman a grateful smile before looking back at the clothing.

Silence once again filled the room as the blunette began to fidget, her blush increasing. Genkai seemed to get the point, Hinata was too shy to change in front of someone, even if that someone was another girl, and left the room, telling her that she'll come back once the blunette was done changing.

Hinata nodded, grateful for that, before carefully standing up. The blanket, which had been covering her, fell down onto the floor and exposed the baggy dark blue pants she wore, which had a couple of tears in it, but nothing majorly bad.

The blunette put the shirt on, blushing when she had to force it down her chest since she was, well... above average there, while also being as careful as she could of her injuries. Once that was done, the girl took off her pants and picked up the other piece of cloth on the bed she slept on. She guessed that the material was either white baggy short pants, or long shorts, considering that it wasn't that big. Well, at least to her.

The old woman was much smaller than Hinata, only reaching Hinata's stomach. So it would be obvious that the woman's clothes wouldn't be able to fit that well on the Hyuga. Pants to the pinkette would be shorts to the blunette.

Though luckily for Hinata, the pants were quite baggy, so they'd be able to fit well enough on her, which she was happy for.

Genkai slid the door open and entered the room just as Hinata was finished tying the red obi. Hinata gave a small jump to that, haven been startled at the pinkette's entrance, but quickly composed herself and smiled at the woman. She sat down on the floor and awaited for the old woman to say something.

Genkai walked into the room, carrying a tray that held a cup with water and a bowl of soup. She walked over to the girl and set the tray down in front of her, ignoring the confusion that danced in the girl's almost completely white eyes.

"You've been asleep for two days now, you're probably very hungry. Eat up, it'll help you recover quicker," Genkai explained, moving over to sit not too far from Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened at that and she moved her hands back and forth in front of her in a 'no' manner. "Y-You've done so much for me already, I couldn't bother you anymore. Please, I'm alright. I'm not hungry at all, so please don't bother yourself with me," the blunette protested.

And as if on cue, her stomach grumbled loudly, causing the girl a small ache and demanding to get some food in her. Hinata's face turned beet red at that and she quickly covered her stomach, as if to hush it, while glaring at it and inwardly demanding that it shut up or be hit.

"Yes, because your stomach is growling from being way too _full_," Genkai chuckled, to which Hinata bowed her head in embarrassment. "Now eat up before it gets cold. That's the least you can do after the effort I put into it. Or is that, you think my cooking isn't good?"

Hinata frowned, she couldn't say no to that. She knew that the woman was just playing the guilt trip so that she would eat the food and maybe, not feel bad about the woman making it. But even so, just the idea of being a bother to the pinkette who had already done so much for her made her feel bad.

But nevertheless, the blunette ate the food. After all, the woman was right, Hinata _was _hungry and it _did_ smell good. And also, Hinata didn't want the woman to think that she wasn't eating because she thought the food was bad.

The silence was back now, the only real noise there was from Hinata's spoon hitting the bowl, and the barely audible sounds of gulps from drinking the water. It was quite peaceful, and the two females quite liked it. But as it was peaceful, Hinata also felt a tinge bit awkward in the silence. After all, she didn't know the woman nor where ever it was she was at.

Genkai coughed, breaking the silence. Hinata wasn't sure whether she was glad that the woman was going to speak, or frightened at what she was going to say. And so, the girl stopped eating, not wanting to be rude just in case the woman was going to ask her a question and she needed to answer.

"By the way, I was wondering... how exactly did you end up in my land anyway? And where did you get those wounds from?" Genkai asked.

Okay, maybe Hinata shouldn't have stopped eating, because she herself didn't even know the answers to those questions and eating would give her some time to think of something. She couldn't seem to remember anything that had happened to her. Where was she from? How did she get injured? And more importantly, who was she anyway?

Hinata just didn't know at all. And in the silence, she only felt worse and worse. Not knowing anything scared her. These were simple questions, ones that any other person would be able to answer. Yet she couldn't! It just made her feel stupid and more frightened.

After a long silence, Hinata looked up at Genkai with sad and confused eyes; "I don't know..." she admitted.

"You don't know?" Genkai repeated, her voice never betraying the shock she felt.

Hinata shook her head; she didn't know at all.

"Hmm... that's strange," the pinkette mused, lowering her head and going into a thinking pose. Her right index and thumb fingers gripped her chin lightly as she pondered on why that was.

Hinata lowered her head and hugged her knees to her chest, the trey the food was on pushed away from her as she didn't feel hungry any more. Just what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she remember?

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she tried as hard as she could to remember. Her friends, her family, her home, anything, just as long as she could remember at least something. Something that would help her and make her feel at least a little better. But as much and as hard as she tried, she just couldn't do it. Her mind always came up blank.

Why?

"Amnesia," Genkai spoke, as if reading her mind and answering her question. She looked up at the blunette with a frown; "If you can't remember anything, then that means that you have amnesia."

"Amnesia...?" Hinata repeated just above a whisper.

"That's right. And by the injuries you sustained, I wouldn't be surprised if it was caused by trauma. You might have somehow forced yourself to forget what happened because it was too much, or the shock of the injuries made you forget or something. I did find you on the verge of death in the forest," Genkai replied.

"Th-That... makes sense," Hinata agreed, giving a small nod.

Silence once again filled the room as Hinata looked back down at her knees and hugged them closer to her. If what the old woman said was true, then was she in that bad a situation that she made herself forget? What could she have seen? Was it really that bad?

"Though," Genkai paused, waiting for the girl to look at her, "you could have also forgotten because someone made you forget."

Hinata winced at that. Could someone have really made her forget on purpose? If so, why? Was it a friend that made her forget because the person thought that she would have a hard time dealing with it? Maybe her enemy did it so that she wouldn't remember her friends and family, and therefore make it hard on them and her? She just didn't know.

Genkai sighed and got up, dusting herself off of the imaginary dust. She looked over at the depressed and confused teen and shook her head. She couldn't blame the girl for feeling the way she did, it would be hard on anyone. But brooding over it wouldn't do any good. The girl couldn't just sit there like that, it definitely wouldn't help. Especially not missing a meal either.

"Eat up. If you're not finished by the time I'm back then you'll be doing a thousand push-ups," the pinkette ordered, walking over to the door and sliding it open.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the woman, who was not at the door and looked threateningly at her. She gulped, something told her that that wasn't the only thing that she would be doing if she didn't follow the older woman's orders. And so, she nodded vigorously, grabbing the soup and spoon and picking up where she left off.

Genkai nodded in approval and left, leaving the girl alone in the room to eat.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you thing! Criticism is welcome as I'm still a beginner and your advice is really helpful! :)**


	2. From Now On You Will Be My Apprentice!

**Hey guys, before you start reading the chapter, I'd like to tell you a couple of important things that you'd probably like to know. The first thing is that this story is beginning before the Dark Tournament, just a little after Yusuke and the other three defeat the Four Saint Beasts for three reasons. Reason 1) I want Hinata to participate in it. I could always make another Dark Tournament or something, but that is where reason two comes in: I don't like making/using/reading about OC's, so I don't feel good making another Dark Tournament. And then the third reason: Because I want Hiei and Hinata to spend a lot of time with each other.**

**Another thing that I want to tell you guys is that the romance between the two is going to be really slow. Like, they're not going to fall in love at first sight. And it'll take time before they begin to really think of each other like that.**

**I don't really like stories like stories where the characters meet and then a couple of chapters later, BOOM! They're dating and kissing. I just don't think that that's really realistic if the two will end up marrying each other or something. I think it's pretty rare that the first person you date, you marry. I think that they should at least spend some time with each other, like at least six months or a year, or in this case half a dozen chapters, not just a week or a few chapters and their practically in love.**

**So yeah, slow romance.**

**Something else is that Hinata will not be one of the most gorgeous character in the story. Or, at least, won't have practically every guy falling for her because she's beautiful or something. Yes, Hinata is pretty, but seriously? So is Botan, Ino, Keiko and all those other beautiful females in the shows, yet I don't see every guy who sets their eyes on them falling for them. The best that Hiei will see Hinata for at least half of the story is like his sister, Yukina. After all, just because Hinata is pretty and strong, doesn't mean he'll love her off the bat. And she really is similar to Yukina.**

**If you guys don't like this or can't stand to read, then don't. If you guys are alright and want to read it, then do. I'm still a beginner at making stories (at least I think I am) so if I make a mistake or you think there's something I can do to improve, then you're free to tell me about it. It'll really help me. If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them as best I can, though won't make any promises.**

**That is all, so on to the story!**

* * *

It was quiet and peaceful, with the only sound being made was from Hinata's slow and easy breathing. The girl, who seemed to only remember her name, sat in the middle of her room, Indian-style. Her eyes were closed and lips shut, giving the impression that she was meditating, and her were in between her legs. She took deep, easy breaths, and her chest moved in and out in sync with her breaths.

A tray lay not too far from her, with an empty plain white bowl and the same colored cup. She had eaten the meal that Genkai provided, just like the old woman ordered her, and finished before the pinkette came back. It had been almost an hour, and Hinata had nothing else to do, so she decided to meditate and maybe, just maybe, be able to get at least a little of her memory back.

The blunette had been sitting there for forty-five minutes now, waiting for Genkai to return. It was peaceful, and she very much liked it. She was glad that she had decided to meditate, because now she felt much calmer than earlier. No more was the fear there, maybe still some confusion, but no more fear. And she enjoyed that.

The door slid open and the woman Hinata had been waiting for came in. Hinata opened one eye to look at Genkai as she walked over to the girl, before opening her other eye and moving her head slightly to look straight at the woman.

"I see you have finished your meal. Good." The pinkette stopped right in front of her with her arms behind her back, and looked down at the girl impassively. She examined Hinata, who resisted the urge to fidget under her gaze, before the woman nodded her head and turned around. She looked back at the girl and opened her mouth; "It seemed that you are feeling much better. Follow me, and make sure to bring the tray with you."

Hinata nodded her head and grabbed the edge of the tray and stood up, walking after Genkai.

The blunette's eyes widened some and her lips parted as she looked all around her. Genkai's temple was big, and not only that, but very beautiful. There were many plants around in the house to freshen the air, and the walls were a rich, creamy color. And though it looked quite plain, Hinata thought that it was an amazing place. It sorta reminded her of some place, but where, Hinata had no idea.

She shook her head of the feeling of familiarity, knowing that trying to remember now would only result in something bad. The two made it to Genkai's kitchen, which was somewhat big, and the blunette washed the dishes and put them to dry. After that, Genkai led her through some more doors until they stopped at a bigger door than all the others.

Genkai opened the door, and the two females went into the room. Hinata couldn't help but be in awe at the room. It definitely didn't look like any of the other rooms in the temple. If anything, it looked more like a battle room or something. The whole room was made of cement, and it looked to be at the very least half the size of a football field, which was pretty big.

"This is where you will be training from now on," Genkai spoke, snapping Hinata out of her daze.

"T-Training?" Hinata replied, looking skeptically at the old woman.

"That's right," Genkai nodded. "From now on, you will be my apprentice. You will be staying at my temple and will become my student, while also trying to get your memories back. That also means that you will do whatever I say, whenever I say it. There will be no 'but's, no 'if''s, and no other complaining. Think of the training as payment for me letting you stay here, since it's obvious that as of right now, you have no where to go. And with the way you are now, you won't be able to defend yourself."

"E-Eh? B-But-"

"What did I say about saying 'but'? No complaining or protesting, got it," she said, leaving no room for complaints.

Hinata resisted the urge to sigh as she bowed her head and replied, weakly, "g-got it." There was no changing the older females mind, that she knew. And if she were to go against her orders, well... she didn't even wanna know what would happen. The pinkette was nice, but also very scary. And Hinata got the feeling that whatever the woman had in plan for training, that Hinata probably wouldn't even be able to move a muscle at the end of the day.

No, scratch that, half way through the training.

Hinata knew that it would be bad to oppose Genkai, she could feel immense ki coming from the pinkette, and she was sure that that wasn't all of her power. Genkai might be old, but Hinata knew that the woman was as tough and agile as any young person, if not way more. Denying the woman would be like asking to be killed. Which, Hinata couldn't and wouldn't do.

So, that meant that Hinata had to do whatever the woman told her to do.

"Now, get ready," Genkai told her.

Hinata blinked, get ready? Ready for what? "W-What do you me-" she didn't get to finish as she watched Genkai aim a kick at her.

The blunette's eyes widened and she stumbled back, barely missing getting hit in the stomach. She looked fearfully at Genkai, who was glaring at the girl, while her shoulders shook. "W-What's go-"

Hinata didn't get to finish as Genkai ran toward her, her arm pulled back in readiness to hit the blunette again. The Hyuga 'eep'ed and scrambled to get out of the way. She moved her head to the left just in time as Genkai's hand brushed against the girl's blue strands.

"What are you doing? Don't just sit there! You're going to get yourself killed!"

Hinata scrambled to get up and began running to the opposite end of Genkai. Either the training has begun, or she had really angered the woman and in her rage, the pinkette attacked the girl. The former seemed more realistic.

The blunette ducked under another attack, but wasn't as lucky again when Genkai kicked the girl in the side, sending her flying a couple of feet. Hinata groaned as her side began to ache terribly, but tried as hard as she could to ignore the stinging and got back up. She quickly moved to the side when Genkai reappeared in front of her and aimed another kick.

Hinata crossed her arms in front of her in defense as the pinkette punched her, successfully blocking her but the impact caused the girl's wrists to ache. The blunette jumped back from a kick and began running, Genkai not too far back.

Genkai pulled her hand back and aimed another punch at Hinata, which she was able to dodge, but barely. She aimed another punch and then another, and Hinata was barely able to dodge them all. Then, to Hinata's surprise, the pinkette disappeared, only to reappear behind the blunette and kick her in the back.

Hinata grit her teeth together as Genkai's foot made contact with her back, trying hard not to cry out in pain and surprise. The force of the kick sent Hinata flying into a nearby pillar, cracking it on impact.

The blunette struggled to stand as the wounds that she had before this slowly began to open and add to the pain from the crash. Her arms and legs shook under the weight and pain, but she forced herself to calm and get up.

"Come on! If I were an enemy then you'd long dead," Genkai said.

"H...Hai!" Hinata replied, her voice shaking.

For the next ten minutes this continued, with Hinata trying as hard as she could to dodge Genkai's fast kicks and punches, while also trying find an opening so that she could shrike the woman. It was hard, and because of her wounds, the girl was very slow. Genkai didn't seem to hold back. No, she was holding back, but she stayed at the same level as she started.

Hinata coughed out blood as Genkai once again kicked her in the stomach. The two wounds, which had been almost healed, had opened up again and were now bleeding. It wasn't too major, but Hinata was beginning to lose a lot of blood.

The blunette got back up, refusing to give up yet. She hadn't even scored one hit on the old woman, only receiving hits from the pinkette, and that had made her feel pathetic. Yes, maybe Genkai was a real master, but to not even be able to touch her once, a woman who was in her seventies to eighties, was quite pathetic. And the old woman hadn't even broken out a sweat!

Hinata's feet trembled, trying hard to keep her up and steady. She coughed, spitting out more blood, as her vision began to blur. _This is not good..._ Hinata thought. It seemed that the woman was forcing the blunette to her limits, and wouldn't stop just because the girl was bleeding and ready to fall. If she didn't do anything fast, then she was sure that the pinkette would finish her off.

Genkai took a stance, before taking a step forward, then another, and then running at blunette. Hinata grit her teeth, she had to do something! If she didn't, then she was done for! But what was she suppose to do? What could she do?

Hinata was weak, she couldn't possibly do anything! She was an ordinary girl, wasn't she? She couldn't possibly win against someone like Genkai, who had probably been fighting most of her years.

The Hyuga closed her eyes tightly as she waited for Genkai to deliver the final blow. _This is it,_ she thought. She was either going to die, or the woman was going to knock her out. Either way, she would lose.

A second passed by, and Genkai was only a couple of feet away from Hinata. The woman moved her arm back and got ready to strike. And just as she was only three feet away, the blunette's eyes snapped open and the veins around her eyes bulged, her eyes looking more fierce and sharp. "**Byakugan,**" she whispered.

But before Genkai could even widen her eyes, the girl moved into an unusual stance and for the briefest of seconds, Genkai thought that she saw the yin-yang sign in green on the ground and her body freeze. "You are within my range."

The pinkette's eyes widened as she stepped onto the ground a foot away from Hinata and pushed herself back to try to get away from the girl. But it seemed that she couldn't get away in time as Hinata, with speed that she certainly didn't possess at the beginning of the match, moved up to her and began her attack. "**Hakke Rokuj****ūyon Shō****!**" the girl yelled.

Hinata outstretched her hand and hit the woman twice on her stomach, once with each other of the hands' index and middle fingers, while the two fingers glowed a light lilac, almost looking white. "Two palms!" she yelled, before hitting her two more times; "Four palms!" She hit her four more times and then even more times while shouting, "Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms!" And then finally, "Sixty-four palms!"

Genkai spat out blood as she lost balance and was pushed back by the attack and onto the hard stone floor, her eyes wide the whole time. She slid on the ground, before stopping a couple of meters away from Hinata, who seemed to snap out of her trance as she gasped and hurried to the injured pinkette.

"G-Genkai-sama!" Hinata yelled, running to her side.

The girl knelt down beside Genkai and looked worriedly at the woman. She had no idea what she had just done, her body had just moved on its own. It was like it had a mind of its own or something! And then, when she opened her eyes, she all of a sudden could see all around her and the pores in Genkai's body. It was weird and scary! Just what had happened!

"A-Are you alright? Genkai-sama?" Hinata asked.

Genkai opened her eyes and looked at the worried and confused Hyuga, a smile forming on her lips. "T... That was a great job," she praised. And even though Hinata knew that this wasn't the time, she smiled softly at the old woman, a blush coating her cheeks at being praised like that.

"H-Hold on, Genkai-sama! I'll heal you," Hinata said.

The blunette averted her gaze from the woman's face and onto her stomach and chest. Luckily, her Byakugan was still activated, as she still didn't know what was going on and how to reactivate it, and could see the tenketsus that she had blocked.

As if her arms had a mind of its own, they raised up, the index and middle fingers on the hands lighting with the same light color as earlier. Hinata's eyes narrowed as she concentrated, she felt a little unsure about this, but knew that she should just let her body move on its own. This all felt too familiar to her, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she had done it in the past? Possible.

Hinata forced the thoughts to the back of her head as her arms began to touch the woman's red tunic and force ki into the woman's body. Seconds passed by, and soon, the tenketsus that Hinata had closed reopened once again.

The blunette sighed in relief, but quickly tensed up again. Genkai's tenketsus might be opened again, but that didn't mean that she could move or was healed, it just meant that she could get her reiki flowing through the passages. The organs that she had hit were still damaged, too. But how Hinata knew that, she wasn't sure. And she didn't have time to ponder on it as she gathered reiki into her hands and hovered her hands in front of heart and stomach.

Genkai didn't say anything, but only watched as Hinata's hands glowed a sickly green. She felt her mind fog up as her body fell numb, and there was a slight tingling sensation where the girl's hands were just above.

Hinata huffed, taking labored breaths. Beads of sweat rolled down her face and mixed in with the blood that was already on there as she forced herself to focus. This was pretty hard; her mind was barely hanging onto consciousness and her body hurt like crazy, making it hard to concentrate. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the darkness that was trying to consume her.

It took a couple of minutes, but Genkai was finally all healed up. Hinata smiled, she was able to do it. And with that happy thought in mind, she finally gave up and let the darkness consume. Just before she fell unconscious, she heard her name being called by Genkai, and then all went black.

...

"Hinata!" Genkai yelled, catching the girl as she fell forward.

The pinkette sighed as she held the girl up. The woman was surprised, no, shocked, at what the girl had just done. That 'Hakke Rokujūyon Shō' technique seemed so similar to her own techniques, that it was really surprising. And then, on top of that, the way the veins around the girl's eyes bulged and her eyes seemed to sharpen and become more fierce. It almost felt like the girl was looking into her soul, which was unnerving.

Genkai looked down at the sleeping and injured girl. She certainly was pretty amazing, much more than the woman had first thought. To be able to perform such a technique that seemed to drain quite a bit of reiki while also moving at the speed the girl did in her condition, it showed that the girl in her arms was quite the fighter before all this.

And since the girl had told her before the match that she didn't remember much, then maybe, it meant that she was finally regaining her memories. She'd have to ask the girl later on when she was healed and awake.

Genkai picked the girl up bridal-style and began the walk back to the girl's room. She looked down at the girl, a small smile on her wrinkled face. Yes, the girl was quite amazing. Not only did she perform that attack, but she had also healed the pinkette while trying to fight off sleep. And the healing was much faster than Genkai's, which was also surprising.

Maybe making the blunette her apprentice wasn't such a bad idea. Sure she'd now have two, the dimwit and now the shy Hinata, but it would be worth it if she could get Hinata to her full potential. And the girl had lots of it.

Of course, Yusuke would still inherit her Spirit Orb, as he had won her tournament and had the right to it. So all Genkai could do for Hinata was teach her some of the techniques she knew, as well as improve on her other techniques that she had if the improvement was needed.

Genkai slid open the door to Hinata's room with her foot (since her hands were occupied) and entered the room. She walked over to Hinata's bed and moved the blanket over and set the girl down.

The pinkette stared at the girl, trying to decide whether she should get new clothes and the first-aid kit now, or after she used her powers to heal her. Even though the bleeding was beginning to die down and the wound was slowly stitching itself back together with the girl's reiki, it didn't mean that the pinkette should just leave her like this, painting the bed and floor in red and letting the girl be in pain a little longer.

Genkai let out a breath as she came to a decision; she would first heal the girl as best she could before getting the other stuff. And so, Genkai outstretched her hands in front of Hinata and let her reiki through them and into Hinata's body, enveloping her and healing her.

Once the bleeding had stopped and the wounds were almost fully closed, Genkai stopped and went out the room to get bandages and such. She came back a couple of minutes later and knelt beside the girl.

Genkai stared at the shirt incredulously, even if it didn't show. _I don't need the shirt anyway, so I'll just cut it_, Genkai thought, nodding her head. Yes, she didn't need the shirt. Heck, she didn't even know why she had it since she had never worn it. It was just always in her dresser, and the woman never bothered to take it out. So she grabbed the scissors and cut the side of the shirt, before carefully pulling it off.

And from there she began to take off the bandages and cleaning the girl up, and then putting fresh new ones on. Once she was done she looked at the fresh shirt and pants that she had gotten for the girl. It would be a hassle to try to get it on her, and the pants she wore right now weren't exactly _that_ dirty, just some blood stains on it. She was sure that the girl could live with just having the bandages covering her, so she could leave that, but as for the pants... Well, she probably should change them. After all, they were dirty, and the pinkette was sure that Hinata wouldn't be quite comfortable wearing something with dried blood on it.

So, the pinkette took off the girl's pants and put on new ones. She pulled the blanket over the blunette and picked up the dirty clothes and the other things she got and left the room. The girl needed her rest, and so Genkai would let her rest.

...

_"I never go back on my word...!"_

Who's that?

_"Don't give up Hinata! Beat him up!"_

Beat who up?

_"Arigatou, Naruto-kun..."_

Naruto-kun?

_"Naruto-kun!"_

Who's Naruto? And what's going on?

_"I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you…"_

Hinata blinked as her eyes focused up on the ceiling. She grunted softly, pushing herself up into a sitting position with her hand, then gripping her head with her right hand. _What was that all about?_ Hinata wondered.

Her head felt foggy from sleep, which she tried to shake away, but only caused herself to feel dizzy. Already her dream was disappearing, slowly erasing itself from her mind. She grit her teeth, trying hard to remember everything in it, but just couldn't. It was gone; she had forgotten.

The door slid open and in came Genkai, her hands folded behind her back as usual. "I see you're awake. Glad to see that you aren't as lazy as the dimwit," the pinkette said.

Hinata looked at her and blinked. Dimwit? Who was dimwit? Surely a parent didn't name their child 'dimwit'. No, it must be just a nickname. But it still made her wonder, who was this 'dimwit' that Genkai was talking about?

"Well? What are you sitting around there for? Come on, we've got work to do," Genkai ordered.

Hinata blushed, before quickly standing up and causing the blanket to fall onto the floor. Her face grew hotter as she noticed that she was once again in nothing but pants and only bandages were covering her up. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide it from view.

Genkai sighed as she watched the blunette. Somehow she had predicted that the girl would react like that. And luckily for her, she had gotten a new shirt before coming to the girl's room. Meaning, she wouldn't have to go back to her room and get her something, then coming back here and waiting for the girl to change, which, ultimately, wasted precious time that they could use for training.

"Here," the pinkette said, tossing the still-blushing girl a cloth.

Hinata started, fumbling to catch the object. She looked down at it and blinked, it was a white uwagi. _This is different from the shirt Genkai-sama gave me last time,_ Hinata thought. The top that she had gotten now was actually designed for combat, unlike that red strap shirt from before.

But that didn't mean that she didn't like this new piece of clothing. No, she was actually very grateful to have it. Unlike the shirt before, this one looked much more comfortable and fitting.

"Put that on quickly, we don't have time to waste. You have much to do," Genkai said, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Hinata nodded and quickly put on the shirt, before walking out the door and following after Genkai, where the two trained.


End file.
